Zu Früh Gegangen
by moskito
Summary: Ranma besucht die Tendos nach jahrelangem Verschwinden...


ZU FRÜH GEGANGEN  
  
von moskito  
  
Hallo! Da bin ich wieder! Neue Story, neues Glück ^^. Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim lesen!  
  
Es war ein schöner Tag mitten im Sommer. Ranma stieg aus dem Taxi aus und bezahlte den Fahrer. Er hatte nicht viel Gepäck bei sich, nur ein kleiner Aktenkoffer und eine Tüte voller Esswaren, die er in einer Imbissbude nahe des Bahnhofs gekauft hatte. Er hatte daran gedacht, ein besseres Geschenk zu kaufen, doch das wäre eine Zeitverschwendung gewesen. Essware ist ein universelles Geschenk, besonders für die Tendos. Ranma schaute auf seine Uhr, weil er dachte, dass er zu früh dran sei. Die großen Eingangspforten des Dojos waren noch geschlossen, doch außer einer Türklingel schien alles an seinem Platz zu sein, so wie er diese Ort das letzte Mal sah. + Eine Klingel? Hm. + dachte Ranma und läutete sie.  
  
"Meine Güte! Ranma, bist du das wirklich?" fragte Kasumi mit leicht erstaunter Stimme, so als hätte sie ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen (so war es ja auch), und öffnete ihm lächelnd die Pforte. Kasumis lächeln erinnerte Ranma an den Tag wo er die Familie zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Es war nicht so richtig seine Familie gewesen, doch Kasumi war die einzige, die nach Ranmas eigener Mutter von ihm als Mutter bezeichnet werden könnte. War es schon so lange her? Vor ihm stand eine Kasumi ,die reifer als damals wirkte; sie war ein bisschen gewachsen und hatte immer noch ihr schönes Aussehen behalten. Ranma konnte in ihr die Wärme seiner Mutter spüren.  
  
"Hallo Kasumi. Schon eine ganze Weile her, nicht?" begrüßte er Kasumi und bat um Eintritt. Sie nickte freundlich und Ranma ging rein. Er hoffte, dass sich nicht vieles verändert hatte, und betrachtete das Haus. Das meiste blieb auch so, wie Ranma es in Erinnerung hatte, der Eingang, der Garten, der Teich (in den er so viele Male in der Vergangenheit reingefallen war), die Trainingshalle, das Gewächshaus... "Hä?" entfuhr es Ranma. Er schaute auf das große Glasgebäude und bemerkte den kleinen botanischen Garten darin, was ihn an jemanden erinnerte...  
  
"Oh, das ist Akanes Gewächshaus. Sie liebt jetzt Pflanzen, Ranma." bemerkte Kasumi. Als sie dann die Haustür öffnete, konnte sich Ranma ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Innen im Haus war alles anders wie damals. das Telefon stand nicht mehr an seinem altbewährten Platz, und große abstrakte Malereien zierten die Wände des Ganges. Oberhalb der Treppen hingen Fingermalereien (soweit er diese erkennen konnte). "Sind die nicht süß, diese Malereien?" fragte Kasumi. Ranma nickte nur. Abstrakte Kunst war für ihn noch nie interessant gewesen, doch die Farben der Bilder gefielen ihm. "Das bringt Leben ins Haus. nicht?" fragte Ranma und Kasumi bejahte. "Ja. seitdem Vater von uns gegangen ist, war das ganze Haus nicht mehr dasselbe geblieben."  
  
Ranma war zu Soun Tendos Begräbnis gekommen. Und er erinnerte sich daran, dass das Ableben ihres geliebten Vaters das schlimmste Moment ihres Lebens für die drei Schwestern war, besonders für Kasumi. Das geschah lange nachdem die Bünde mit der Familie brachen. Ranma war damals hoffnungsvoll gekommen, jedoch verschwand er kurz darauf. Akane hatte nämlich einen anderen Mann in ihrem Leben und ein Kind zu erziehen. Ranma schwor sich, nie mehr zurückzukehren. Doch wieso war er dann im Dojo?  
  
"Wie geht es ihr? Ich meine, Akane." fragte Ranma, der im Wohnzimmer Platz genommen hatte, während Kasumi ein kleiner Imbiss für ihn in der Küche zubereitete, doch von dort aus konnte sie seine Frage nicht hören und konnte ihm somit nicht antworten. Sie kam wieder ins Wohnzimmer, und gab Ranma eine Schüssel mit Ramen, die er dankend annahm. Letzterer wollte keine Umstände machen und fragte einfach weiter: "Wie geht's ihrem Sohn? Hika-"  
  
"Meinst du Hikari? Oh, ihm geht's gut, Ranma." antwortete Kasumi. "Er ist so ein wundervolles Kind! Immer der Beste seiner Klasse, so wie ich es gehört habe." Ranma freute sich darüber. Kasumi erzählte ihm viel von Akanes einzigem Sohn. Ein sehr guter Kämpfer, genau wie seine Mutter, berichtete sie begeistert. "Bestimmt weil er nicht dazu gedrängt wird, hart zu trainieren oder jemanden zu heiraten um später das Dojo zu erben, nicht?" bemerkte Ranma scherzend, und daraufhin musste Kasumi kichern. "Genau. Akane ist es ziemlich egal, was später aus dem Dojo wird, hatte sie mal gesagt. Sie will Hikari entscheiden lassen, was er später werden wird." sagte sie.  
  
"Und seine Mutter? Hat sie schon ein Job?" fragte Ranma und beendete seine Ramenschüssel. "Akane? Ja, schon seit drei Jahre. Vor ein paar Monaten erlebte sie einen sehr steilen Karriereaufstieg und nun ist sie Vizepräsidentin einer Firma, dessen Name ich wieder vergessen habe." antwortete Kasumi mit einem lächeln. Sie freute sich für Akanes Erfolg. "Und du?" fragte Kasumi ihn neugierig. Inzwischen schenkte sie Ranma Tee ein. Doch er ging nicht auf seine Frage ein, was Kasumi verdutzte .  
  
"Das höre ich gern!" murmelte Ranma vor sich hin, ebenfalls mit einem lächeln im Gesicht, der aber mehr gefälscht als ehrlich aussah. Nach minutenlangem grübeln und schweigen legte er seine leergetrunkene Tasse auf den Tisch nieder und bedankte sich bei Kasumi für ihre Gastfreundlichkeit. "Tja, so langsam müsste ich aber gehen, ich will keine Umstände machen..., Kasumi." sagte Ranma zögernd und stand auf, erschrak jedoch als Kasumi nach Ranmas Arm griff. "Hm?" fragte Ranma angstvoll und in Gedanken konnte er sich vorstellen, was nun geschehen würde. Die ganze Zeit hoffte er, sie würde ihm diese Frage nicht stellen, doch in Kasumis Gesichtsaudruck sah er es ihr an.  
  
"Warum bist du gekommen, Ranma?" fragte Kasumi mit einem besorgten Blick, der mit solchen Sachen nicht zu spaßen schien.  
  
+ "Wenn du ZURÜCKKEHRST, heißt das, dass du deine eigene Vergangenheit nicht akzeptierst und dich ihm stellst" So sagte Herr Tendo immer, wenn ich mir über die Vergangenheit Sorgen machte + dachte Ranma in diesem Moment. Er stimmte Soun zu, er wusste dass diese Behauptung die reine Wahrheit darstellte. Seinen Gedanken fügte er hinzu: + Und wenn ich mich der Vergangenheit stelle, heißt das wiederum dass ich mich Akane stellen muss, zum ersten Mal seit... seit ich ihr zum letzten Mal "Tschüs" gesagt habe."  
  
Seit jenem Tag sprachen sie kein Wort mehr miteinander, auch wenn er es wollte. Er wollte es wirklich, doch als er Akane mit einem kleinen Kind und einem Mann bei der Bestattung ihres Vaters sah, war er moralisch am Boden zerstört, er fühlte sich wie der schwächste Mensch auf der Welt. Dieser Anblick hatte ihn tief in seinem Herzen verletzt, der Schmerz, den er verspürte, konnte er nicht mehr ertragen. Aber das war vor einigen Jahren, es war vorüber, es schmerzte nicht mehr. Auch jetzt schmerzte es (noch) nicht. Doch was wollte er? Wen wollte er überzeugen?  
  
"Ich,... ich weiß es nicht, Kasumi." antwortete er nach langem überlegen auf Kasumis Frage und richtete sein Blick auf den Boden. Mit den Augen verfolgte er ein am Boden verlaufender Riss, der in die Küche führte, und wurde auf die Küche aufmerksam. Dort hat sich nicht viel verändert. Auch die Vergangenheit hat sich nicht verändert.  
  
"Ich denke, ich bin nur wegen meines schlechten Gewissens gekommen." und setzte sich wieder. Kasumi stand auf und trug die Schüssel und die Tassen in die Küche. Sie kam zurück und setzte ein liebevolles, mütterliches Lächeln auf. Ranma redete aus dem Herzen heraus, das wusste sie. Er war nicht mehr der junger Mann , der damals das Tendo Dojo zum ersten Mal betreten hatte. Der unreife, knabenhafte Ranma aus früheren Tagen existierte nicht mehr. Der wahre Ranma stand ihr gegenüber, um endlich das zu vollbringen, was er in der Vergangenheit angefangen, doch versäumt hatte.  
  
"Wieso gehst du nicht mit ihr reden, Ranma? Sie ist gerade im Gewächshaus." fragte Kasumi liebevoll.  
  
-------  
  
Akane öffnete das Glasdach ihres kleinen aber feinen Gewächshauses. + Wird Zeit, dass wieder mal frische Luft hereinkommt + dachte sie summend. Für ihr war Pflanzenzüchtung ein bescheidenes Hobby, etwas, was ihr Herz mit Freude erfüllen ließ, während sie zu Hause war. Ja, sie fühlte sich alleingelassen, und nur in ihrem Gewächshaus konnte sie ihren Stress abbauen. Inmitten der vielen Pflanzen konnte sie sich geistlich frei machen, konnte sie ihr Herz austoben lassen. Währenddessen war ihr Sohn in der Schule, und Akane prägte sich ein, ihn später vor der Schule abzuholen. Sie war sichtlich stolz auf Hikari, und manchmal, nein, oft erinnerte er sie an jemanden, den sie kannte.  
  
"Hallo? Ist jemand hier?" ertönte es im Glashaus. Ranma hatte bereits gelernt, anzuklopfen, nach all denen Jahren, die dazwischen lagen, müsste das inzwischen selbstverständlich für ihn sein, doch in diesem Gebäude war Akane, und klopfen oder nicht klopfen, egal wie würde es eine Überraschung geben. + Warum denn nicht? + dachte sich Ranma schmunzelnd, und versteckte sich hinter einer Pflanze und rief laut: "Akane? Ups, nein, ich meine, Frau Hibiki!"  
  
+ Was? Diese Stimme kommt mir ja bekannt vor, doch... nein, diese ist viel reifer als jene... Wer das wohl sein mag? + dachte Akane.  
  
Ranma konnte wegen der Pflanzen nicht viel von Akane erkennen, doch er stellte fest, dass sie einen gewaltigen Satz nach oben gemacht hatte. + Sie ist ja fast so hoch gewachsen wie ich... und sie ist noch schöner als damals geworden... + dachte er schwärmend. Akane hingegen konnte ihren 'Gast' nicht sehen, und ging um die Ecke, um nachzusehen, wer dort ihren Namen gerufen hatte.  
  
"Ja? Wer ist da?" fragte Akane. "Wenn sie etwas verkaufen wollen, ziehen sie Leine, ich kaufe nichts! Und ich bin auch nicht Frau-" rief sie wild umherschauend, noch immer keine Person findend, wurde aber mitten in ihrem Satz von jemandem unterbrochen, dessen Kopf durch das Pflanzengebüsch herausragte. "Hallo! Tut mir schrecklich leid, aber ich verkaufe leider nichts, weißt du?" fragte ein überglücklicher Ranma, der seine alte Liebe wieder ansprechen konnte.  
  
Akane konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen. War es Ranma? War es wirklich Ranma, der vor ihr stand, und nur darauf wartete, dass sie etwas sagte?  
  
Trotz ihrer Bemühungen konnte sie kein Wort herausbringen; ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Dieses plötzliche Auftreten erschreckte sie bei weitem mehr, als wenn sie den Tod gesehen hätte, sie hat Ranma seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, und jetzt war er so nah bei ihr... Sie streckte wortlos ihr Hand aus, und berührte sein Gesicht. + Träume ich? Ist er wirklich zurückgekommen? + dachte sie, und als sie herausfand, dass er kein Geist war, und dass es kein Tagtraum war, öffnete sie ihren Mund. "R-Ranma? B-Bist du das wirklich,... Ranma?" wobei sie das letzte 'Ranma' so schnell aussprach, dass sie selbst es nicht verstanden hatte, und bevor er etwas erwidern konnte fiel sie ihm auch schon in seine Arme.  
  
"I-Ich kann's nicht glauben, R-Ranma, du bist wirklich wieder da!" stellte sie schluchzend fest und brach in Tränen aus. "Hm, ich wollte mal vorbeischauen, und es scheint euch gut zu gehen, merke ich." bemerkte Ranma und brachte Akane zu einer nahen Sitzbank im Gewächshaus. Ein guter Platz zum reden, dachte Ranma und beide setzten sich dort. Akane weinte immer noch, sie konnte ihre Gefühle nicht mehr steuern, die Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen herunter wie ein Wasserfall. "Ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen, Akane. Bitte hör auf zu weinen, ja? Das macht mich traurig, weißt du?" fragte er besorgt.  
  
"Ich... ich kann nicht. Ich kann nicht aufhören..." schluchzte Akane.  
  
"Hör mal, Akane." fing Ranma an zu reden und starrte die ganze Zeit auf Akane, die sich an Ranmas Brust die Augen ausweinte. "Ich...ich war ein Blödmann. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, niemals hätte ich das gewollt. Oder jemand anderen wegen dieser Sache. Damals hatte ich das Dojo verlassen, weil ich dachte, dass es das Beste für jeden wäre... Ich wurde gequält und erpresst von den Ereignissen aus meinem ganzen Leben. Mein Vater, die ganze Verlobtengeschichte, Shampoo, Ukyo, Kuno... auch du machtest mir das Leben sehr schwer, fast unmöglich. Ich will dir nicht die Schuld geben, ich will auch niemanden beschuldigen. Doch ich wollte nicht, dass du verletzt wirst. In allem was ich dann tat verletzte ich dich, egal wie ich mich bemüht hatte, es wieder zwischen uns zu richten. Ich wollte dich nie ehrlich oder für immer verlassen, glaub mir, doch es war-"  
  
"...es war Hikari, oder?" beendete Akane fragend Ranmas Satz und blickte auf zu ihm. Mittlerweile hatte sie aufgehört zu weinen. In Ranmas Augen konnte sie erkennen, dass er die Wahrheit sprach, dass er nun seine wahren Gefühle preisgab. Das Funkeln in seinen meersblauen Augen verriet ihn. "Du selbst wurdest verletzt, ich weiß." bemerkte sie und Ranma musste Akanes Blick ausweichen, sonst würde auch er Tränen vergießen. Doch als sie ein leises "Es tut mir auch Leid..." hinzufügte, war es fast, als hätte sie Ranma damit beleidigt. Er schaute sie wieder an.  
  
"Das darfst du nicht sagen!" sagte Ranma vorwurfsvoll und setzte daraufhin ein selbstmitleidiges Lächeln auf. "Hikari ist doch so ein wundervoller Bursche. Kasumi hat mir alles über ihn erzählt, was für ein guter Sohn er doch für dich ist..." Ranma nahm Akanes Hand, und konnte den Strom, der zwischen den beiden floss, wahrnehmen. Er sprach weiter: "Ich bin glücklich, dass du... glücklich bist. Ich schätze, ich muss Ryoga dafür danken, dass er gut auf dich aufpasst. Ich weiß dass ich nicht wütend auf ihn hätte sein sollen, als ich das herausfand, aber... na ja, du kennst mich ja..."  
  
"Ranma? Warum erzählst du mir das alles?" fragte Akane.  
  
"Akane. Die Wahrheit ist,...dass ich dich nicht als Freund verlieren will." gab Ranma zu und Akanes Augen fingen alsbald an, sich wieder mit Tränen zu füllen. "Ich war falsch, ich weiß, aber ich habe aus meinen Fehlern gelernt. Unsere Freundschaft soll nicht mehr durch meine blanke Eifersucht getrübt werden." schlussfolgerte er, und Akane umarmte ihn weinend.  
  
"Wirst du mir jemals verzeihen können?" fragte Ranma mit einem ernsten Blick, Akane nickte nur, wegen ihrem Weinen konnte sie wieder kein Wort herausbringen. "Danke." sagte Ranma und schaute zum meeresblauen Himmel hinauf. Er lächelte erleichtert. Die Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf die Bank, auf die Ranma und Akane saßen. Beide dachten: + Was für ein glücklicher Tag! +  
  
"Ranma?" "Hm?" fragte Ranma und senkte sein Blick zu Akane hinab. "Es tut mir auch Leid." sagte sie in einem bereuenden Ton. "Ist schon ok, Akane. Ach übrigens, wo ist denn Ryoga? Ich müsste auch mal mit ihm reden." begründete er.  
  
Akane stand auf und wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht. "Oh! Ich denke, er ist bei Ukyo." antwortete sie. Ranma verstand das nicht. "Ich dachte, sie wäre vor langer Zeit von Nerima weggezogen, so wie Nabiki mir..." sagte Ranma und grübelte. "Nein. Ukyo und Ryoga haben letztes Jahr geheiratet."  
  
Ranma war sprachlos bei dieser Neuigkeit. Er konnte es nicht fassen. + Was geht hier vor? + fragte er sich immer wieder.  
  
"Hattest du das nicht mitbekommen? Sie haben dir aber eine Einladung geschickt." beobachtete Akane. "Wow! Kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern-" erwiderte Ranma, und plötzlich ging ihm ein Licht auf. "Moment. Wenn...wenn Ryoga mit Ukyo verheiratet ist, und... du Ryogas Ehefrau bist... dann... WAS IN DREI TEUFELS NAMEN GEHT HIER VOR? Nabiki hat mir erzählt, dass..." sagte Ranma und verhedderte sich in seinen Gedanken.  
  
"Du wirst doch nicht..." fing dann Ranma zweifelnd an, doch Akane unterbrach ihn. "Ranma, verzeih bitte meine Schwester. Ryoga hat mich gepflegt und auf mich aufgepasst... aber nur als Freund. Weil ich ein anderer Mann liebte. Und das warst DU." vertraute Akane ihm mit verliebter Stimme an und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Beide genossen es, doch Ranma verstand die Sache immer noch nicht.  
  
"Ryoga hätte dich nie ersetzen können, und ich schätze, das wusste er schon lange vor eurem Kampf, kurz nach der Beerdigung meines Vaters." erklärte sie ihm verträumt, nachdem beide sich vom Kuss lösten. "Deshalb wiederholte er immer wieder während des Kampfes, dass er NICHT Hikaris Vater war... Natürlich konnte ich ihm das nicht glauben..." murmelte Ranma vor sich her. Irgendwie war sein Denkvermögen an dem Tag heruntergegangen, so dass er ein wenig Zeit brauchte, um die Wichtigkeit des Themas zu begreifen. Sobald ging ein weiteres Licht in ihm auf.  
  
"Aber,... wenn Ryoga nicht Hikaris Vater ist, wer zum Teufel..." fragte Ranma leise zögernd, und Akanes Kichern deutete es schon an. + Nein, das kann nicht sein! + redete Ranma sich ständig ein. "Tja, ich weiß immer noch nicht von wo er seine Intelligenz her hat..." scherzte Akane und kicherte abermals. Sie schaute Ranma in die Augen. In ihnen bildeten sich Tränen; das wäre das zweite Mal, dass sie ihn weinen sehen würde. Das erste Mal war vor dem Kampf gegen Ryoga.  
  
"Wann?" entfuhr es Ranma.  
  
Nach leichtem zögern fing sie an, ihm den Vorfall zu erklären. "Ähm, ja,... wie soll ich's dir sagen,... Also da war ja dieses eine Wochenende vor deiner Abreise, weißt du noch? Wir waren damals mit der ganzen Familie ans Meer gereist, erinnerst du dich noch an den schönen Strand? Dort hatten wir ja diese eine Wette abgeschlossen, der der den dicksten Stein ins Meer warf, konnte sich etwas von dem anderen wünschen." berichtete Akane.  
  
Ranma stimmte ihr zu: "Soweit kann ich mich noch erinnern, aber was danach geschah... doch nicht etwa..."  
  
"Du hattest mich gewinnen lassen, aber ich wusste nicht was ich mir wünschen sollte, also ließ ich es mal vorerst bleiben. Doch die Party abends war zu viel für uns, und nachts sind wir dann betrunken ins Hotel zurückgetorkelt, und da wird womöglich mein Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen sein..."  
  
ZACK! Ranma überkam es wie ein Pistolenschuss. All die Jahre suchte er einen Grund für sein Verschwinden und nun brachte Akane ihm die Erinnerung zurück. Ranma durchschaute seine Vergangenheit und schlussfolgerte denkend: + Deswegen hatten sich meine anderen 'Verlobten' verbündet um Akane zu verletzen. Wegen ihnen beschloss ich dann mich zu opfern um Akane ihr Frieden zurückzugeben. Aber... +  
  
"A-Aber wa-warum hat denn Na-Nabiki..." stotterte Ranma. Eine Freudenträne kullerte ihm die Wangen herab.  
  
"Ranma... ich wollte es dir sagen... Doch du hattest alle meine Briefe zerrissen, die ich dir geschickt hatte. Du wolltest keinen mehr wiedersehen, sagte sie." teilte Akane ihm mit und wischte ihm diese Träne vom Gesicht. "Das ist nicht wahr! Ich habe noch nie einen Brief von dir bekommen!" flüsterte Ranma. Wut stieg in ihm auf. Jemand hatte sich ein grausamer Scherz an Ranma erlaubt.  
  
"Und ich hätte mit dir nach dem Begräbnis darüber reden können, aber ich hatte mich nicht richtig getraut. Du warst so in so bedrückter Stimmung gewesen, dann hattest du auch noch in deiner Eifersucht diesen armen Ryoga zusammengeschlagen müssen... Es ist alles meine Schuld." gab Akane zu und schaute auf den Boden.  
  
"Nein, ist es nicht." sagte Ranma kaltblütig und stand auf. Er kehrte Akane den Rücken und fügte hinzu: "Es ist meine schuld, ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Unsere Leben haben sich doch so verändert. Ich..." Ranma begann sich dem Ausgang des Gewächshauses zu nähern, und Akane wurde ganz bange.  
  
"Ranma, geh nicht! Bitte!" flehte sie ihn an und rannte ihm hinterher. "Bleib hier, bitte! Verlass mich nicht wieder! Verlass deinen Sohn nicht, jetzt dass du Bescheid weißt, bitte, ich flehe dich an!" rief sie Ranma weinend nach und Ranma hielt inne. Akane erreichte ihn und umarmte ihn feste von hinten. Sofort war Ranmas Wut wie verflogen. Lächelnd drehte er sich um, schaute in diesen warmen, braunfarbigen Augen, die Akane gehörten, und erklärte: "Akane. Ich habe nicht im geringsten vor, dich zu verlassen. Nie mehr will ich von deiner Seite weichen, das verspreche ich dir. Ich wollte nur mal kurz anrufen."  
  
Dann lehnte er sich nach vorn und gab Akane liebevoll einen Kuss, den sie sofort erwiderte. Er küsste sie genau so, wie damals, als beide sich für das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Damals sagte er 'Tschüs' und verließ sie. Doch diesmal blieb er, für immer.  
  
Nach einer Minute löste sich Ranma von Akanes Lippen. "Ich muss wirklich ganz dringend anrufen!" begründete er liebevoll, doch dann kehrte seine Wut sofort zurück.  
  
Wie gebannt schaute Akane ihm hinterher, wie Ranma mit flackernder Aura ins Haus lief. + Warum ist dieser Anruf denn so wichtig? Und wieso ist er so stinksauer? + dachte sie, doch machte sich keine weitere Gedanken, denn auf sie war er bestimmt nicht wütend, nicht im geringsten, sondern vielleicht auf,... egal. Sie dachte nur noch daran, dass Ranma bei ihr und ihrem Sohn bleiben würde.  
  
Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Hikari würde sein Vater endlich zu sehen bekommen! Überglücklich schloss sie die Glastür ihres Gewächshauses, und starrte lange von außen die Bank an, auf der sie selbst und Ranma vor einigen Minuten nebeneinander saßen, deren Zukunft sich dort zum Guten entschied.  
  
Diese Augenblicke waren die schönsten in ihrem ganzen Leben. Sie würde sie nie mehr, solange sie noch lebte, vergessen. Nie mehr.  
  
ENDE GUT, ALLES GUT...(?) ________________________________  
  
"(klick)......Hallo?  
  
"Hallo!"  
  
"Wer ist am Apparat?"  
  
"Ich bin es, Ranma. Ranma Saotome."  
  
"Ah, du bist es, Ranma! Was möchtest du gerne?"  
  
"Könntest du mir bitte mal Nabiki geben, Kuno?"  
  
"Einen Moment bitte... *NABIKILEIN, DA IST EIN ANRUF FÜR DICH!*"  
  
".............. Ja, Schatz! Ich komm gleich!. .(raschel)....Ja hallo, hier spricht Nabiki Tendo. Wer sind sie?"  
  
"RANMA SAOTOME."  
  
"Was? Sagten sie gerade RANMA?"  
  
"Hast mich gehört."  
  
"Was für ein Zufall, Ranma! Ich dachte gerade an dich! Von wo rufst du denn an?"  
  
"Ich bin im Tendo Dojo."  
  
".........*schluck*"  
  
"Nabiki."  
  
"J-Ja... R-Ranma?"  
  
"Bleib ja wo du bist. Ich komme gleich vorbei. (klick)"  
  
"Meine Güte..." Nabiki war schockiert. Langsam senkte sie den Hörer, bis dieser in die Gabel einrastete, und nahm tief Luft.  
  
"..............."  
  
"UUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
________________________________  
  
So, fertig... Hat's euch gefallen? Ich hoffe, ja. Commies sind höchst erwünscht. ^_^ Salute!  
  
moskito *bzzz* 


End file.
